Touchscreen input to a computing device may be used to control various systems and devices, which may be separate from the computing device. For example, a smartphone application may use touchscreen input to control a smart home environment for a person's home, including alarm systems and locks. Touchscreens may be subject to accidental touching by user, which may result in the accidental issuing of instructions to a controlled device or system.